


The Sunshine I Once Had

by livelaughlove



Series: The Sunshine I Once Had [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26529886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughlove/pseuds/livelaughlove
Summary: It's a story about how Kageyama and Hinata have a fight about how Kageyama gets a girlfriend considered cheating on Hinata but still loves Hinata.But Hinata and Tsuki get together after Hinata transfers to Nekoma
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: The Sunshine I Once Had [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929097
Kudos: 9





	1. The first years

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have spelling mistakes other mistakes but please tell me if I have any major issues to fix

The sunshine I once had  
It was our 2 year in highschool and the third year’s left leaving our team in despair for teammates.  
As I walk into the gym I can hear the couch and the new captain talking. “ We need to get some first years to join or the team will have to disband” ukai tells ennoshita “ I can ask the team to ask some of the first years but I don't think it will help much we've asked as many people as we could.” ennoshita replied. As I walk into the gym they look at me asking where everyone else is. “ They are on their way I got out of class early.” I say 

Small timeskip 

As the rest of the team walks in ennoshita runs up to them asking if they got any new members, all answer no but out of nowhere hinata walks in with 4 first years behind him ennoshita running up to him and the first years  
“ I found these first years wandering around trying to find the gym.” hinata says before ennoshita could say anything “ Do they wanna join the team” he asks “yes they were trying to get here but lost their way so I helped them.” he answered. “ So have you ever played?” asked ennoshita “ yes we have we played on the same team all throughout joiner high.” said one of the first years. “Ok so what are your names and what positions do you play?” ennoshita asked. “ well i'm jay and I played receiver” Jay siad “ i'm Will and i played  
Middle blocker.” Will said shyly “ Im Nuah and I'm a spiker.” he said full of energy. “ and i'm koshi and i was the team's ace” he said confident he would get ace. “ Ok, so we will tell you your positions tomorrow after I and the couch see you play.” ennoshita announced to the first years. 

Small timeskip 

It's the next morning practice and ennoshita is ready to give positions. As all the members walk in, Ennoshita calls everyone over. “Yes caption” Jay askes. “Ok so we have got the positions you will play” he announced “ cool what do we play” hinata says well jumping up and down. “Ok so we will start with first years Jay you will be playing receiver/side blocker Will you will play Middle blocker/server Nuah will be spiker/middle blocker  
And koshi you will be playing…” ennoshita gets cut off by koshi “ ace am i ace” koshi says happy as if he was  
“ sorry koshi but no your not our ace you are a speaker/receiver.” ennoshita says in a way not trying to make koshi sad. “ ok im ok at resives” koshi says in a down voice “ok now that we know what positions you all play now for the second years you tsukki play middle blocker/spiker kageyama you play setter/server and yamagachi you play pich server/back row receiver and hinata you play the teams ace” ennoshita tells the second years “ hinata i do i finally am the ace!” Hinata jumps around all happy. Ok and third years noya you play libero tanaka spiker and the rest of the third years will play the same positions they played last year.”  
Ennoshita tells the third year. 

Small-time skip 

“Ok team we will be having a practice match on Tuesday.”


	2. The practice match

Ok so it's the day of the match and well i'm walking to the school like normal “ kageyama” I hear a tiny voice scream. I turn around to see an orange hairball coming up on me. As Hinata stopped pedaling and hit the break I could see him fly forward as I ran to catch him. I missed by an inch as I heard him hit the ground. Helping him up asking if he was ok “ I'm fine I just fell it could be worse” he replied ok dumbass lets go. We will miss the bus hinata hops on his bike patting the seat and saying “get on it will get us there faster” hinata says. “ ok but don't do the same thing you did a minute ago, ok. “It was an accident. I didn't plan on doing that.” hinata says in an angry voice. Ok but don't do it but hurry we have to get to the school before the bus leaves. “Ok lets go,” Hinata says as he starts racing down the street. As we pull into the parking lot we see the bus and everyone louding as we get to the bus I can see ennoshita waiting by the bus for us. “ hi ennoshita” hinata yells as we pull up to the bus “where have you too been and what happened to you hinata why are your elbow’s bleeding” ennoshita says sternly. Well this dumbass decided to fall off his bike. “Yeah I kinda flew off the front of the handles,” Hinata says with no emotion. “Are you kidding me hinata be more carefell get on the bus we have to go” ennoshita says irritated as we are on the bus on the way to the practice match I slowly drifted into sleep "OMG look hinata and kageyama fell asleep on each others shoulders" jay yells waking up hinata and kageyama. “Come on sleepy heads were here. “Ok i'm awake” hinata says as he stands up I wake up to someone tapping on my shoulder “ kageyama get up where here” hinata yells “ shut up boke im awake” he says while standing up and walking away as we get of the bus I see a shine of bright blond hair as i'm walking thump I hear someone hit the ground as I look down and see the bright blond girl “ omg im so sorry im in a rush im mary” she introduced herself “ no its ok let me help you up” kageyama replied well helping her up “ thanks for helping me could i maybe get your number so we can hangout sometime” she asks. With no hesitation I reply with yes, as we trade numbers I notice Hinata standing there watching Ican see he's sad but not sure why he would be sad. “ Ok well I have to go bye” she says well running away. As I turn around to go to hinata “ he’s not here what where did he go” kageyama says to himself “hey kageyama have you seen hinata” ennoshita askes “no i have not seen hinata” kageyama tells ennoshita 

Change of POV 

Hinata knows he has a sad face but he doesn't know why as he sees Kageyama look at him and realize he sees that I'm sad. “Ok I need to go somewhere, he won't find me and calm down,” Hinata says in his mind. Ok after kageyama looked back at the girl hinata ran away and tried to find somewhere to hide but then ran into someone “ sorry i didn’t mean to run into you” hinata says while crying “hinata why are you crying” the person says “kenma…”hinata says shocked “yes its kenma now do you want to tell me why you are crying” kenma askes “i'm not sure why im crying i saw kageyama with a girl and then just started crying for no reason” hinata says well breathing heavily. “ while it seems that you must like him” kenma answers “no I Can't like kageyama” hinata says while blushing. “Ok whatever you say but your face says different” kenma says teasing hinata.  
“Whatever hinata says” realizing he stopped crying. “Hey hinata you in here” ennoshita calls into the room they were in. “yes im in here” hinata yells back as ennoshita walks in he sees kenma “ oh hi kenma” he says “hey”kenma says back. “ ok well hinata we have to go and get ready for the practice match see you there kenma” ennoshita says “bye kenma and thanks” hinata says 

Small timeskip 

Ok so the practice match is about to begin and as Hinata getting ready he can see the blond hair girl standing in the bleachers waving at kageyama hinata can feel the rising anger “ok everyone we are going to start the line up with hinata, kageyama, koshi, jay, tsukishima, tanaka. That will be our team's starting line up ok” ukia announces to the team. As everyone goes onto the playing field we hear a chanting noise in the bleachers as we turn around we see a rooster head and the old third years behind him. “ omg the old third year plays from nokema came to watch that's so cool” jay says “ I wish our third years would do that” hinata says “hey maybe during the tournament they will come watch” kageyama says looking at hinata who looked away. 

I'm too lazy to detail the match so ya small timeskip 

“Its ok everyone this was out first game ok” says ennoshita in a encouraging voice “ boke hinata you can't just let the ball fall to the ground try to save it next time” kageyama yells at hinata “ yes i will make sure i try harder next” hinata says in his sad voice.

So they are in the bus on there way home and hinata decides he doesn't want to sit with kageyama


	3. The moment that they waited for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is the best description of this chapter

After they got home Hinata watched kageyama text on his phone the whole time during the team meeting “kageyama pay attention” ennoshita yells so kageyama can hear him “sorry I will pay attention” kageyama says startled because ennoshita yelled “ok so we all did good today but we need to work harder you should all know what you need to work on so tomorrow we will split you into groups” explains ennoshita “ok you are all free to go home be safe on your way home” ukia says “bye” everyone mines kageyama says “kageyama has been glued to his phone I wonder what's so important on his phone” noya tells tanaka “you know what your right he has been lets ask hinata he might know why” tanaka suggests “hey hinata I have a question” noya says well running over to hinata “yes noya senpai” hinata asks “so do you know why kageyama is glued to his phone”noya askes “no no I don't know why” hinata lies “ok thanks bye hinata besafe on your way home” noya yells as he runs to tanaka “ok so he doesn't know why” noya tells tanaka “ ok we can try to find out who would know” tanaka says “ that was close I cant let anyone know that I know what he's doing on his phone” hinata thinks to himself “ok bye everyone” hinata says walking out of the gym. “Bye” ennoshita says with a concerned tone. “That's weird he never leaves this early he's always been the last one gone,” he tells the first years. “Maybe he’s tired I mean we did just play a practice match against the new powerhouse” jay tells ennoshita   
“That might be it,” ennoshita says, feeling uneasy. “Ok well let's head out everyone,” ennoshita says “can we stay and practice a little longer?” Jay asks “ fine you can but make sure you got everything locked up ok,”ennoshita tells “yes we can,” Jay says. So after Ennoshita leaves they club room Hinata and Kageyama are left there alone. “Ok, well I gotta go,” Kageyama tells Hinata. A few minutes later As Hinata was leaving the club room he turned to see something he wished he would never have to see. Right there in front of him was Kageyama and that blond hair beauty kissing. He didn't know what to do so he turned and started running not realizing he was crying he ran into the gym and straight to the bathroom where he locked himself in. “wasn't that Hinata crying” jay asks “ I think it was I Wonder why wanna go see ”Koshi asks “ok” jay says. As they are walking to the bathroom, Kageyama and the blond hair girl walk in. “No one here right,” Mary says. “No one should be here,” Kageyama tells her. “Why didn't you want anyone here,” Jay says in a we-caught you tone. “Never mind… Why do I hear crying? who is crying” he interrupted himself “oh that I believe it's Hinata he ran into the bathroom crying,” jay said confused. Kageyama runs over to the bathroom and knocks on the door “Hinata you in there” Kageyama says “go away I don't want to talk or see you” Hinata yells “fine you know what I don't want to see you either” he says well storming away. “What just happened?” jay asks “he doesn't want to see me so I don't want to see him,” Kageyama complains. “Ok that's weird I’m going to go check on Hinata to make sure he's ok and didn't hurt himself” jay starts walking over to the bathroom. “Let's go, Mary, I'm not staying here with the cry baby” madly tells mary. “Ok, I’m coming” Mary walks over to Kageyama “hey Hinata you good in there can I come in want to talk to me about what happened,” jay said all that before Hinata could answer. “Yes I wanna talk about it and yes you can come in '' he says well unlocking the door. “Ok, so what happened why were you crying? '' Jay asks “Well I saw someone with someone else and well It made me mad and well sad,” Hinata says, keeping back tears. “I think I know who you saw with someone. Was it that Mary girl” Jay asks “no its not mary” Hinata says. “Omg it was Kageyama that you saw with mary,” he says surprised   
“Fine yes it was please don't tell anyone,” Hinata asks scared “omg I would never tell anyone to tell you I have like Koshi since we were in joiner high not knowing if he likes me back makes it harder on me” jay whispers just incase the other first years were listening. “Wow, and I promise I swear I won't tell him” Hinata promises.” it’s fine I don't really mind if you do,” Jay says “ok let’s go they are probably worried about us out there,” Hinata said looking at the door. “Ok,” Jay said before hearing a scream from the gym. “Omg, what happened out here,” Hinata said running out of the bathroom. But as he gets into the gym he sees some familiar faces staring at him. “HINATA,” the person said running to hug him “SUGA,” Hinata says hugging him back “Why are you guys here,” Hinata asks suga “well we were driving by and saw the gym light on so I thought maybe we could just stop in and see how it looks,” suga said “well it looks like it did when you played in it” Hinata reminds him. “And who are these three” suga asks “well these are the new first year’s Jay, Koshi, and Will.” Hinata addresses. “And why are you here so late?” a familiar voice said, walking through the door. “DAICHI” Hinata’s energy accelerated. After a while of hanging out and getting to know each other, it was time for everyone to leave. So as they were all heading home Hinata riding his bike, jay walking, Koshi riding his bike, and will riding his bike.  
They all go their own ways. Well riding his bike Hinata sees the moon and how bright it was not noticing the bike stop as it hits a rock making him stop. Since he stopped he starts walking his bike to the side of the road next to the park entrance. As he hears a car stop “what are you doing at the park so late Hinata” suga yells   
“Well I almost fell off my bike so I was going to take a break.” Hinata explains “ok well you should head home it's almost midnight.” suga conforms by looking at the radio. “I didn't realize it was so late” Hinata runs over to his bike and starts walking to the road. “Ok well bye” he yells as he rides away. When Hinata got home his mother was waiting in the living room for him to get home. “HINATA SHOYO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN” she yells at him “I was at the gym someone stopped by to say hi and we got lost in a conversation. Hinata has been wanting to be home all night because he was tired of this day and wanted it to be over but something stopped him from going to bed. “Hinata have you been crying,” his mom asked “no why would I be crying” Hinata replied “I can tell you have been crying your eyes are a red and puffy, and that only happens when you cry Hinata” his mom explains “fine I was crying,” Hinata said annoyed “well why where you crying,” his mom asks   
“No reason I don't want to tell you '' Hinata says walking away “fine don't tell me to go wash up and then go to bed” his mom clarifies. After Hinata got washed up he decided to not go to practice tomorrow not wanting to see Kageyama. 

Small-time skip 

It's the next morning and well he can't wait to go to school. He decided he was going to find a club to distract him from Kageyama and his girlfriend. And well he didn't want to quit volleyball but he really needed a break. So he made sure to ask Jay to tell Ennoshita and the team that he would not be coming to practice today and tomorrow. Well, Hinata was walking around trying to find something to distract him he found a club for people with nothing to do. So that's the club Hinata joined. So the school had just ended and he was heading for his new club when jay stopped him. “Hey Hinata are you sure you earnt coming to volleyball you shouldn't skip because of Kageyama if anything ignores him have someone else set it to you” he explains “fine I will come” Hinata gives in. Hinata and Jay walk into the gym. They go to Ennoshita to ask what they need to do. “Ok so I’m going to have Hinata work with Kageyama on a quick attack,” Ennoshita says “no Hinata can't work with Kageyama” Jay steps in. “Why can’t he,” ennoshita says “because he can’t,” Jay says “sorry jay but they need to practice that quick,” Ennoshita says in that final voice. “Kageyama comes here” ennoshita calls him over.  
After ennoshita told Kageyama the plan. “No, I’m not working with Hinata”Kageyama yells. “Why won't you work together?”Asks ennoshita. “Because we don't want to see each other,” Kageyama says, locking eyes with hinata. At this moment Kageyama knew what he just said, but not what he did to hinata. Kageyama said that That caused Hinata to run out of the gym crying. “Why was Hinata crying?” ennoshita asks.”because he saw kageyama kissing a girl outside the club room last night .” jay said without thinking. “He what” ennoshita said baffled. “So that's why he’s crying and why he didn't want to see me '' kageyama rambled “yes that's why” jay said Well kageyama stood there blank faced. But it was what he was thinking about that matters. “What Hinata likes me or he doesn't, but why would he cry about me kissing mary. AHHHHHHHHH” he internally screamed. Well all that is happening is Hinata is still crying well running away. So after running for a while he found the side of the building with the roof ladder. Once he got up there and started to think about what he was about to do. Thinking about the fight he had with his father and mother just the night before. Thinking to himself I'm not needed, no one wants me. But back to the gym where they realized Hinata ran away. “HINATA” ennoshita yelled in a oh shit voice. As the three of them run out of the gym to find hinata. Hinata looked over the edge to see what the noise was, he looked down to see Kageyama staring up at him. “Hinata get down from there, don't do it,” Kageyama said in a pleased voice. “Why shouldn't I” he yelled getting everyone's attention “BECAUSE WHAT WOULD I DO WITHOUT YOU I WOULD BE NOTHING.” Kageyama said, starting to cry. HInata notices he was crying and ran to the ladder and started climbing down when he was down he ran over to kageyama. Kageyama seeing him on the ground and not on the roof made him happy so he jumped on hinata knocking them both to the ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg 😭😭😭


	4. I hate you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well sorry this took so long I have a writing assignment in English where I have to write 12000 words in a month sorry I will try to post more

“Kageyama your to heavy get off of me please”hinata wines “fine” kageyama said sitting up  
“Thanks,”hinata said before getting pulled into a hug from kageyama. But then when everyone came to see what was taking so long. “Group hug” koshi called out running to where hinata and kageyama were hugging.  
“No it's not a gro... “he got cut off by someone joining the hug. ”Ok ok get off of us” kageyama yelled “fine” koshi said getting off of them. But the only thing they didn't know was that it was a makeup hug. But that didn't matter. What matters was that the kageyama hinata were finally together. But love doesn't last forever, a few months of dating hinata found out kageyama had been cheating on him. And Hinata was tired of the hurt he had gone through so many times so he decided to break things off with kageyama. After Hinata broke up with kageyama. The team realized Hinata wasn't able to jump like normal and had gotten really skinny. So ennoshita and jay decided they should go check up on hinata a day they didn't have practice. ‘KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK’ “natsu go get the door” they heard a muffled voice say before a tiny child opened the door. “Hi“ said the tiny child. “Hi is Hinata here” ennoshita asked “my brother oh ya he's here” the child sayed before letting them in. “he should be up in his room,” the child says before running off. “Ok so where is his room she said upstairs?” Jay says as he starts walking up the stairs. When they got upstairs they looked in the first room they saw and found the bathroom. The next room was his sisters witch means the last room had to be Hinata's room. “Hey hinata you in there” ennoshita says well knocking on the door. “Yes I'm in here, come on in” Hinata replied. “Hey” jay says “hey so what you guys need” hinata asks “well we just came to check in on you and see how you are doing” ennoshita says “why would i not be good” hinata says “because we saw you during practice your not jumping like you used to and your a lot more skinny” jay blurts “IM FINE” hinata yells “now leave” After a while kageyama felt he didn't love his girlfriend anymore so he broke up with her. Knowing he couldn't be sad. “Ok everyone we will be having a game next week” ennoshita addresses. 

/ok i'm too lazy to write a whole week so i'm going to just sum it up/ 

Throughout that week Hinata and Kageyama didn't talk even though Kageyama really wanted to talk to hinata.  
But what kageyama didn't know was that hinata had not been himself since he found out kageyama had been cheating. “Ok everyone the game is tomorrow get here early and be on the bus by 8 am” ennoshita distinguishes. Ok so everyone got to the school and loaded onto the bus. On the way there ennoshita was seated by Tanaka. And Jay who was seated next to Hinata. And Kageyama got stuck with Nishinoya. Everyone else sat where they wanted. When they got there they all unloaded, they walked into the gym to see what team they would be playing. They would be playing the power house nekoma. When kenma saw hinata he started running till he noticed something was off. Hinata his energy is nothing, he has no energy. Although Hinata was smiling he was still depressed. The game started and Hinata went up for the spike but wasn't able to make it up to the spike. “HINATA BOKE get the ball” kagayama yelles.”yes”hinata replied. Next ball was thrown to Jay who managed to hit it. But it shot back up and as jay blocked it getting one touch, Kageyama yelled to hinata getting hinata to run to the ball as hinata jumped he felt his body give up. He Saw the ball come right in front of him. So he hit it, making his whole body fill with pain. He felt his body hit the floor as everything went black. Everybody in shock kageyama froze in place as he watched kenma run over to aid hinata. Kenma realized Hinata’s head was bleeding when he got there. He picked up hintata’s head putting it on his lap to stop the bleeding. Ukia running over while on the phone with the hospital. After they got to the hospital the teams followed behind in the busses. Apon getting to the hospital they took Hinata ameditly to surgery to get his head stitched up. After the surgery The doctor came and talked to the teams saying Hinata was fine but he lost a lot of blood. But he might have lost some of his memory. Everyone was shocked thinking about what would happen if he lost his memory. Kageyama thought to himself about if he would remember him but then he thought about what would happen if he forgot about his family. After a while of thinking the doctors came in and told them Hinata had woken up. They all started coming into Hinata's room but when they got into his room he started crying asking for forgiveness. None of them knew what he was talking about; they asked him what he was talking about. And he replied with the simple answer: I'm asking if you will forgive me for hurting myself. All of them not knowing why he would be asking them that but they all wanted to know who he remembered. “Hey hinata who do you remember?” ennoshita asked “well i remember you jay koshi will tanaka noya tsukki yams and nuah. But i'm not sure who the tall black haired kid is,” Hinata said. “He doesn't remember kageyama,” ennoshita thinks. Kageyama runs out of the room crying. As Ennoshita went to call Hinata's family he saw kageyama sitting in a chair crying. Not bothering with it, Ennoshita went to call Hinata's family to tell them to get to the hospital. A few minutes later his mom and sister natsu got to the hospital they found ennoshita and he took them to where hinata was but to everyone's surprise hinata. Asked if he had known who these people are till he saw his mother. But when he saw his mother his eyes widened and he started freaking out. All of us wondering why. But his mom seemed to know why. “Ok can everyone leave the room so i can get a little bit of alone time with my son” his mom asked. They all left the room but listened to see if they could hear anything. But what they heard petrified them. “Hinata if you don't disjoin that club i will make you move in with your father and if you really don't remember your sister you won't remember her when she's gone” she yelled at hinata. Hinata hears that reminding him of everything that has happened. “Where the fuck is natsu” hinata screamed jumping out of the bed and running out the room. “Hinata where are you going” ennoshita called out to hinata “i need to find natsu”he called back “oh natsu she's right here” ennoshita called out to hinata. Ennoshita watched as Hinata ran and hugged natsu. Well he was hugging natsu and he noticed kageyama crying. As Hinata stood up he started walking over to Kageyama and taped him on his shoulder. When kageyama looked up, hinata divided into kageyama and gave him a hug. Kageyama was very surprised but hugged Hinata back. “Why did you cheat on me?”Hinata asked. “Because i don't know why i just did”kageyama replied. A coupleof days later Hinata was still not allowed to play till he got his full recovery. After he recovered he started playing again. Getting ready for the next match. As they practiced they realized that hinata had made the full recovery because his power was 2 times as good as his normal. They would be ready for their next match. Ok so the next few days went by and well it's time for the practice match. Ya it's against the powerhouse school Nekoma.  
And well lets just say we have no chance of winning, ok well back to the story. “Hinata you're here and your head is ok ''Lev called out to Hinata “hey Lev, also where is kenma” Hinata asked “oh kenma he is over there in the corner on his game,”Lev told Hinata. As Hinata walked over to Kenma, Kenma saw a shadow and looked up to see his best friend standing there. “HINATA''Kenma yelled, jumping on Hinata ``yeah it's me,”Hinata said, helping Kenma up. “Hey, Kenma'' Hinata said “yes Hinata'' Kenma said “well i have been wanting to tell you but Kageyama cheated a while back and i cant play with him” Hinata said “hey what THAT LITTL... '' Kenma said getting cut off by Hinata “it's fine Kenma that was before that game when I hit my head” Hinata told Kenma ``oh ok well I'm sorry for you '' Kenma said. Well, they got onto playing the game and well surprise surprise Nekoma won. “Good job Hinata,” Kageyama said. “Yeah same to you,”hinata said “well see you all on the bu.,”Hinata said getting cut off by Kageyama kissing him. “What get off me” Hinata called out. “Hinata'' kenma yelled “what are you doing kageyama''kenma yelled. Hinata pushed Kageyama away and ran out of the gym crying. “You see what you did Kageyama '' kenma yelled at Kageyama while running out of the gym. “Hinata'' kenma called “where are you"Kenma called out


	5. The Big Lie

“I'm over here,”Hinata said. “Hey don't worry about what kageyama did. If you want you can stay at my house for the night”Kenma said. “Sure I would love to,”Hinata said. “Ok go tell the team you earnt going home on the bus, ''Kenma said. “Ok”Hinata said running over to couch Ukia. “Couch I am not going to be riding the bus home with you guys''Hinata said. “You have to unless you have parent permission”Ukai said. “I will call my mom,”Hinata said. “Ok you do that”Ukai said. “Hey mom, can I stay at nekoma with Kenma?''Hinata said into the phone. “Yeah I don't see why not just be home tomorrow by 2 pm”Hinata’s mom said. “Ok I promise,”Hinata said. “I guess you can stay,”Ukai said. ”Thanks,'' Hinata said, running off to kenma as everyone else loaded into the bus. “Where is Hinata going couch,”Ennoshita said. “He is going to stay here at Nekoma with Kenma,”Ukai said. “Oh”Ennoshita said. 

Time skip

“Hey Hinata, we have been practicing forever,”Kenma said. “I know can I talk to you about something,”Hinata said while walking over to kenma. “Yes what is it?”Kenma said. “I am thinking of transferring schools,”Hinata said. “Oh where to,”Kenma said. “Well I would love to come to nekoma,”Hinata said. “Yeah that would be cool”Kenma said. “So should I,”Hinata said. “If it's what you want to do,” Kuroo said, walking into the gym.  
“When did you get here?”Kenma said. “I got here when you didn't answer me and you weren't home,”Kuroo said. “Oh well, Hinata wanted to practice some more,”Kenma said. “Ok well Hinata transferring schools is probably not the best idea, Last a couple more weeks then choose”Kenma said. “Oh ok,”Hinata said. 

Time skip 

“Hey Hinata, can I talk to you?”Jay said.

“Hey Kageyama, can I talk to you?”Somegirl said.  
“Yeah”They both said.  
“Where did those bruises come from?”Kageyama said.  
“Um Hinata and I started dating and well he,”She said.  
“He hit you that bastard”Kageyama said walking into the gym.  
“Hey kageyama whao your mad why”Ennoshita said.  
“Hinata has been hitting his girlfriend,”Kageyama said.  
“Oh I didn't know Hinata had a girlfriend,”ennoshita said.  
“Hey ukai come here”Ennoshita called  
“Coming,”Ukai said. “What you need,”Ukai said.  
“Um so me and Kageyama were talking and we don't think we should have Hinata on the team anymore,”Ennoshita said.  
“What why?”Ukai said.  
“Hinata got a new girlfriend and he has been hitting her and we don't think that's a good way to represent the team,”Ennoshita said.  
“Oh ok I understand, talk to Hinata and have him get his things and return his jersey to me”Ukai said.  
“Yes sir, HInata come here, I need to talk to you,”Ennoshita said.  
“Yes,”Hinata said, running over.  
“You are off the team due to abuse of your girlfriend”Ennoshota said.  
“I never hit anyone and girlfriend I'm not dating,”Hinata said.  
“Yeah not after hitting her. You're not now packing your stuff and giving your jersey to ukai,”Ennoshita said.  
“Fine but I never hit anyone,”Hinata said, crying and running out of the gym.  
“What just happened?”Jay said.  
“Hinata was hitting his girlfriend so we kicked him off the team,”Kageyama said.  
“Oh,”Jay said, not convinced.  
Time skip  
“Here is my jersey I will be leaving”Hinata said handing ukai his jersey and leaving.  
“Kenma,”Hinata said, calling kenma.  
“Hello Hinata,”Kenma said over the phone.  
“I got kicked off the team because apparently I was hitting a girl,”Hinata said.  
“WHAT I'm coming to get you, well me and kuroo are, where are you?”Kenma siad.  
“I am at the school. I don't understand. I never hit a girl and they said I hit my girlfriends. I never dated anyone after Kageyama cheated on me,”Hinata said, breaking down into tears.  
“We are almost there, get ready. We are going to go to your house and ask your mom if you can stay at my house,”Kenma said.  
“Ok,”Hinata said.  
“Ok bye”Kenma said, hanging up.  
Time skip  
“Hey Hinata over here”Kenma said.  
“Kenma,”Hinata said, running into Kenma's embrace.  
“It’s ok I'm here now how are you doing?”Kenma said.  
“Terrible,” Hinata said.  
“That's not good,”Kenma said.  
“Yeah I don't know what I did I never hit anyone”Hinata said letting go of the kenma.  
“Yeah I know,”Kenma said, walking Hinata to the car.  
“Thanks for coming,”Hinata said, getting in the backseat.  
“No problem,”Kuroo said.  
“You're ready to go,”Kenma said.  
“Yup,”Hinata said.  
“Ok”Kuroo said, driving away.  
/Time skip/  
“We are here, let's go talk to your mom,”Kuroo said.  
“Ok,”Hinata said, getting out of the car.  
“Ok,”Kenma said.  
“Hi mom, I'm home,”Hinata said walking into the house.  
“Hey honey you are here early,”She said.  
“Yeah about that we need to talk”Hinata said walking into the kitchen.  
“He… Oh kenma and who is this”Hinata’s mom said.  
“Oh thats kuroo,”Hinata said.  
“Oh ok so what did you need to talk about?”She said.  
“Well I got kicked off the team and well I want to transfer schools,”Hinata said.  
“Why did you get kicked off?”She said.  
“Because I appar…”Hinata wasn't able to finish.  
“They think he was hitting a girl that they said was his girlfriend,”Kenma said.  
“What he hasnt had a girlfriend”She said,  
“Yeah I know so hinata wants to transfer schools”Kenma said.  
“I mean I understand why,”She said.  
“So can I”Hinata said through tears.  
“I guess but where are you transferring to?”She said.  
“Nekoma I would like to stay with kenma and there volleyball team if im aloud to”Hinata said.  
“We would love to have you on the team,”Kuroo said.  
“If they want you I don't see why not go pack”She said.  
“Why do I have to pack?”Hinata said.  
“Because nekoma is like an hour away i'm not driving you an hour everyday to school so you are going to stay in nekoma kenma could he stay with you”She said.  
“Ok,”Hinata said.  
“Let me ask my mom,”Kenma said, grabbing his phone.  
/Over phone/  
“Hey where are you”Kenma’s mom said  
“I'm at Hinata's house,”Kenma said.  
“Why did something happen?”She said.  
“Yeah hinata is transferring schools and needs somewhere to stay,”Kenma said.  
“So you are wondering if Hinata could stay with us,”She said.  
“Yeah,”Kenma said.  
“I don't see why not when you two will be arriving”She said.  
“Um I don't know around 7,”Kenma said.  
“Ok see you later”She said hanging up.  
/In real life/  
“So what was the answer?”Hinata’s mom said.  
“She said yes so we must get you packed and go talk to the school,”Kenma said.  
“Ok I will go talk to the principal. I will be right back and call nekoma”Hinata's mom said running out the door.  
‘Ok”Hinata said.  
“Ok let's call nekoma”Kuroo said.  
/On the phone its ok speaker/  
“Hello this is the principle what do you need”He said,  
“Hey, I'm Hinata. I'm going to be transferring to Nekoma tomorrow,”Hinata said.  
“Ok we will have your schedule ready and your uniform ready by tomorrow”The principal said.  
“Ok thanks,”Hinata said.

**Author's Note:**

> I will post this story on Tuesdays and Fridays if I miss days I'm sorry it either means something happened like I'm in trouble with someone or I just don't have wifi.


End file.
